


The Sleeping and Sleepless

by EccentricAuthors



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Come Eating, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, I say established but it's kind of vague, M/M, Metal Gear Peacewalker, More established closeness, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricAuthors/pseuds/EccentricAuthors
Summary: Kazuhira is woken up by Snake and invited to sit up with him.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Snake/Kazuhira Miller, bbkaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	The Sleeping and Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to contribute a story to the mgs fandom for awhile, but I never had any clear concepts I could turn into a proper work until one evening I got high as hell and wrote half this piece in my mind. Please enjoy :)

MSF were soldiers without borders. Men without any allegiance to a single country. Men who’s only home was their cause. 

That’s why they were stationed in Cuba on a small abandoned beach fenced off from the public. They had been called in by a client to solve a small domestic dispute between officials; something Kazuhira could easily handle, being the ‘diplomat’ he was. And in return, they would be provided a safe harbor on the beach for a few weeks. There were even a few shacks dotting the beach the soldiers could set up in instead of the standard tents.

But as grateful as Kaz was for the safe harbor, Cuba was suffocatingly hot and humid during the summer and he couldn’t wait to leave. The winds off the ocean left sand stuck onto tacky skin and the sun boiled out any moisture. So, by the end of the day, Kaz wanted nothing more than to shower off all the grit and sweat and lay down in the cool refuge of his quarters. 

Kaz dismissed himself just as the sun began to set, breezing out of the field tent and heading straight towards the temporary showers set up just along the edge of their camp. They were impressive, considering. They were lined up in a row with half sheets of plywood between them to create some form of privacy. Behind them were large, complex basins that caught and filtered rain water before spewing it out of the shower head. Someone in the R&D team had come up with the idea, and Kaz had been more than enthusiastic when the project had finally finished. Mostly because he had missed having a proper shower. 

Peeling out of his clothes like a second sweat slicked skin, he slid into a shower stall and turned the knob. The faucet sputtered for a moment before spilling lukewarm water over Kaz, instantly washing away the sand, sweat and general grime off his skin. He sighed in relief. The simple feel of running water released all the tension of the day from his body. He parted his lips and reveled in the basal taste of water on his tongue as it poured into his mouth. Kaz stood there for several moments, enjoying the feel of the water. Eventually, after he soaked up all the pleasure there was to have in simply standing under the shower, Kaz properly washed himself clean.

The sun was just disappearing over the horizon when Kaz turned off the shower faucet and left for his quarters. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, wandering over to the bag underneath his cot and pulling out a set of clean clothes. Kaz put on his pajamas, which were just a dressed down version of his usual outfit, and sat down on his bunk. His eyes drifted for a moment over to the empty cot across from him.  _ It was Snake’s bed. _ They’d shared a space since Colombia. First it was out of necessity, MSF didn’t yet have the resources for separate quarters, but then it became a routine. No matter where they moved, they always shared a space. No one seemed to think weird of it, and neither did they. 

Turning his attention away from the cot, Kaz grabbed the book by his side and scooted back into his own. He braced his back against the low metal frame and opened his book;  _ The Temple of The Golden Pavalon _ . 

He read. He read until the characters blurred together and sleep tugged his eyelids shut.

Then, he felt something warm and calloused against his cheek. 

“Kaz.” 

_ I know that voice. _

Kaz opened his eyes slowly, his gaze meeting evenly with Snake’s own.   
“Boss?” He replied, voice smaller and breathier than he intended. 

“Kaz...come sit with me.” 

This was strange, even for Snake.

Before Kaz could think on it much further, Snake retracted his hand from Kaz’s cheek and started towards their small sitting space. Kaz noticed on sitting up that his sunglasses had been taken off and his book neatly bookmarked and placed back on the table.  _ Huh _ , he mused,  _ who would have thought. _

He slid his feet onto the floor and sleepily hauled himself up, yawning with little effort to hide it. “Are you feeling alright, Boss? I was sleeping pretty good there.” The question was lighthearted and casual, but was met with an ominous silence that made Kazuhira think he stumbled onto something serious. But, Snake didn’t expand on it. He simply sat on one of the fold up chairs and dug around his pocket for a cigar.   
“Kaz, put on some coffee.” 

Snake’s command should have irritated Kaz—being woken up suddenly in the middle of the night and being ordered around—but it didn’t. Instead it left Kaz feeling all the more curious as to what Snake was thinking. Snake was _weird_ and it was sometimes difficult to anticipate what he might think or do.   
“Sure thing, Boss.” Kaz replied, giving him one final look before busying himself. 

A few moments passed before Snake said something.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Kaz craned his head back towards Snake. “Did something happen?”

His question was met with another stretch of silence from Snake. Something was definitely up. 

“No.” 

Snake’s reply didn’t give anything for Kazuhira to build off of, but he continued anyway. 

“You know, Snake, it’s pretty common for soldiers to lose a little sleep every now and then. Outside stress from their environment can negatively affect sleep patterns.” 

The coffee finished brewing as Kaz spoke and he poured them both a cup. 

“So, it’s not all that strange you can’t sleep.” He started to put Snake’s coffee on the table in front of him. But before Kaz could pull his hand away, Snake grabbed him by the wrist. 

_ “Kaz.”  _

Lips and teeth collided with Kaz’s own, followed by the clatter of the folding chair Snake had been sitting in as it fell backward onto the floor. Snake was standing now, holding Kaz in place with a hand still gripping his wrist and the other buried in the hair on his neck. Instinctually, and despite his shock, Kaz moved his lips back against Snake’s. 

Kaz’s response spurred something in Snake. He was suddenly backing Kaz up and pushing him down into one of their cots. It wasn’t by any means an ideal spot for two fully grown adult men to pile on, but it was what they had to work with. Snake braced his legs on either side of the cot over Kaz and locked their lips in a kiss again. Efficiently, he wasted no time finding Kaz’s dick and grabbing at it through his pants. He palmed at it and rubbed his thumb along the outline through the fabric. This elicited a groan from Kaz, who arched his hips into the touch. And then he was unzipping Kaz’s pants and pulling out his cock, wrapping a calloused fist around the shaft and giving it a few hard tugs.

_ “Ah, Snake…” _ Kaz moaned.

Snake’s bare hand on Kaz’s cock tossed fuel onto the flame building in his gut and drove him up the wall. There was an intent behind his touch that made Kaz’s head spin. He didn’t know if Snake had even ever been with a man before, but the decisive twists of his wrist and swipe of his thumb over the tip was convincing. 

Snake grutned in reply and began to undo his own fly with a free hand. Up until this point, Kaz had gone the entire time unknowing of just how much Snake was affected by all this. It would have been slightly embarrassing — _ and completely feasible with how immune to sex Snake seemed to be _ — that he had been the only one of the two with a hard on. But obviously there had been nothing to worry about when Snake pulled out his cock. It was hard alright, and it twitched in his hand as he gave it some absent strokes. Snake then pushed his cock up against Kaz’s and rutted against him. A few shaky breaths slipped from Kaz at the friction and he leaned his head back. The loose, inconsistent friction along his cock felt good, but he wanted  _ more. _ Snake seemed to have the same feelings.

Snake closed his fist around their cocks and rubbed them together in unison, his breath audibly hitching. Kaz snapped his head up and watched, mouth slightly agape, in pleasure and awe. The sight of his Boss’ swollen cock pumping in and out of a fist alongside his own stirred the pleasure in his groin and twisted a burning knot there. Paired with Snake’s hitched and uneven breathing and the way their cocks slid against one another with ease, Kaz didn’t know how much more he could take. He didn’t come quickly, and definitely not from something like this, but Snake had the unique talent of bringing Kaz to the edge almost immediately. 

“Snake, I’m…”

“Hm?” Snake’s hand slowed, giving them only long, lazy strokes. His eye was trained on Kaz now, watching his face. 

Under his eye, Kaz felt his groin burn hotter.

“I’m going to come.” 

_ “I didn’t take you as a quick draw.” _

The comment struck Kaz momentarily dumb, his thoughts conflicted by both arousal and being offended. There was no way for Kaz to defend himself in a way that would preserve his pride, and that was exactly what Snake wanted.

“C’mon, stop it. You’re making me blush.” Kaz mumbled, reaching up and yanking Snake into another kiss. 

A satisfied rumble came from Snake against Kaz’s lips. He twisted his wrist and drew his palm all the way up and down their lengths, lingering at the top to massage the tips. Kaz moaned needily into Snake’s mouth and rocked his hips with his hand. The mixture of friction from Snake’s hand and cock pushed Kaz closer to the edge. He felt as if he were standing on the edge of a cliff and were about to plunge into the warm ocean. Finally, all the pressure building in his stomach gave way to a wave of pleasure and he came. Stripes of white splattered across Snake’s hand, cock and Kaz’s stomach. 

“Oh, shit... _ Boss. _ ” Kaz groaned, tossing his head back against the cot. 

Snake was still moving his hand, heatedly working towards his own orgasm. His cock leaked consistently now, precum mixing with Kaz’s cum as he worked his fist. Kaz shuddered and gasped underneath him, nerves still alight with pleasure from the continued stimulation. Snake’s mouth was open now, his breaths ragged with effort, eye half-lidded as he rapidly approached his own orgasm. 

_“Kaz.”_ Snake groaned, hips sputtering into his palm as cum pulsed from the tip of his cock. His orgasm came in waves, like the sputter of a faucet before water came out, bands of cum spilling over and mixing with Kaz’s. After the last wave, Snake finally released their cocks and sat back on his knees breathless.

There was a lull then, a few moments where the two of them sat there suspended together in the afterglow of it all. Breathless and sweaty, they watched each other come down from the high. Snake slowly caught his breath, blue eye fixed on the man underneath him. Kaz was laid out on the cot, looking absolutely debauched. His hair was slightly mussed and his exposed belly was striped with their mess. Snake locked his gaze with Kaz as he swiped his fingers across the cum pooled there and brought his hand up to Kaz’s mouth. The pads of his fingertips pressed wetly against Kaz’s lips, urging him to open up. Kaz did so obediently, parting his lips and allowing Snake’s cum slicked fingers slide over his tongue. Kaz raised his hand and loosely wrapped it around Snake’s wrist as he sucked his fingers, lips making soft wet noises. Snake bristled in excitement and removed his fingers, promptly replacing them with his tongue. His kiss was again eager, tongue dipping into Kaz’s mouth and tasting him. There was something Snake found erotic in tasting their cum on his tongue. Kaz indulged the kiss until he was breathless, breaking away and pushing his forehead against Snake’s.

“You’re kinda weird.”

“Maybe.” Snake replied.

He moved off Kaz after that, zipping his fly back up and moving to sit on the edge of the cot. He patted down his pockets and shirt before feeling a cigar tucked in his front shirt pocket. He placed it in his mouth and stood from the cot, heading back towards the kitchen space. For a split second Kaz thought Snake might be leaving and felt an uncomfortable pang in his chest. But instead of leaving, he grabbed a lighter and Kaz’s discarded shower towel. He seated himself back on the cot and quietly handed the towel to Kaz, a subtle affectionate gesture.

“Do you feel like you can sleep easy now?” Kaz ventured to ask, a smile on his lips as he took the towel and wiped away the remaining cum on his stomach.

Snake flicked the lighter on and gave Kaz a sideways glance. “Yeah.”

“ _ Glad to be of help, Boss.”  _


End file.
